1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensing rope which can be used to newly string a power transmission line or a grid or to exchange an old line for a new one.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional stringing or exchanging operation of a power transmission line or a grid, a device, such as a line tensing machine is used to tense a guide rope which extends between towers and which would otherwise tend to loosen, due to the elongation in the length thereof.
The line tensing machine has grippers which grip the rope to tense the same. However, if the grippers fails to firmly clamp the rope, a relative slip takes place between the grippers and the rope, thus resulting in failure of a stretch of the rope. On the contrary, if the grippers hold the rope with an excessively strong power, the rope can be damaged. In addition to the foregoing, it is very difficult for an operator to confirm the length of the rope that has been drawn to stretch the rope. The length to be drawn is predetermined in accordance with a coefficient of elongation of the rope.